


dream ride ;; stylinson

by expectohoran (buckyrogers)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Cold War, F/F, F/M, M/M, One direction AU, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vietnam War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyrogers/pseuds/expectohoran
Summary: [universo alternativo]harry nunca pensaria que sua vida poderia mudar por causa de um trailer com as cores do arco íris.ou uma história em que um grupo de jovens percorre os estados unidos em um trailer com as cores do arco íris em busca daqueles considerados erros pela sociedade em uma época em que todos pareciam conspirar contra eles.© 2018 expectohoran





	1. nightmare

_setembro de 1978_

As Guerras Mundiais tinham assolado o mundo e abalado a sociedade. Desmond, o pai do garoto tinha lutado na II Guerra Mundial contra a invasão japonesa em Guadalcanal. Ele foi um soldado dedicado, voltou gravemente ferido, mas com vida e terrivelmente mudado. Nenhum dos combatentes era exceção em relação às perturbações mentais, pesadelos e visões que os assolavam mesmo quando estavam rodeados pela tranquilidade e por pessoas que os amavam.

Foi em uma noite fria daquele mês que tudo mudou. O inverno se aproximava, as folhas das árvores se espalhavam pelo chão, enfeitando-o com um tapete laranja e vermelho. O céu constantemente nublado de Hazard, uma pequena cidade em Kentucky, incomodava Harry profundamente. Ele e Gemma não podiam passear perto do rio quando a ameaça de chuva estava sobre suas cabeças durante todo o dia.

Ambos tiveram de ficar em casa naquele dia e foi mais um dia calmo na vizinhança. Havia pouco movimento na rua. Desmond visitou seus colegas no cemitério como sempre fazia quando se sentia perturbado e contou a eles os pesadelos que tinha constantemente. Não era algo que ele gostava de compartilhar com Anne, sua esposa, e muito menos com seus queridos filhos. Eles não mereciam saber dos horrores da guerra. Ninguém merecia.

Gemma estava sentada na varanda da casa com um livro apoiado nas pernas. Harry gostava de se sentar com sua irmã e ouvir tudo o que ela tinha para contar dos livros que lia. Naquele momento, ela lia poemas de Edgar Allan Poe e Harry, sem que aquele momento fosse uma exceção, se encontrava sentado nos degraus enquanto ouvia sua irmã ler calmamente.

Desmond atravessou o portão entre as sebes e se aproximou da entrada da casa. Porém, sequer olhou para Harry ou Gemma ou cumprimentou Anne carinhosamente, como sempre fazia. O dia começava a ficar estranho. Quando Desmond agia daquela maneira, todos sabiam que suas perturbações tinham piorado e Harry parou de ouvir Gemma por alguns instantes, atentando para qualquer barulho estranho que viesse de dentro da casa.

Já começava a escurecer quando Anne pediu para que seus filhos entrassem para o jantar, que foi extremamente silencioso e um tanto tenso. Gemma tentou levantar o ânimo contando alegremente sobre um dos livros que havia terminado de ler recentemente sobre incríveis feitos de mulheres no passado, mas Desmond nem se importou em brigar com sua filha por ler livros revolucionários daquele tipo, como sempre fazia.

Depois do jantar, todos se reuniram na sala de estar para assistir ao noticiário, que documentava a morte do Papa João Paulo I. Harry se perguntava o que estava fazendo naquele lugar, mas não podia mostrar sequer o mínimo de insatisfação. Portanto, aguentou pacientemente o noticiário acabar para que pudesse ir para a cama.

Depois de tomar banho com água fria novamente, já que Gemma demorou no banho mais uma vez para cuidar do cabelo. O garoto, vestido com seu simples pijama, se deitou na cama assim que saiu do banheiro, tremendo de frio. Ele puxou a coberta sobre o corpo e se encolheu na cama e quase dormia quando ouviu um grito estrangulado. Seus batimentos cardíacos se aceleraram e a adrenalina correu pelo corpo do garoto. Estava acontecendo mais uma vez. Desmond estava tendo pesadelos piores e visões doentias de seus anos na guerra.

Harry imediatamente se levantou da cama, os pés descalços batendo nas tábuas soltas de madeira do chão. Ele puxou a porta de seu quarto com uma força extraordinária, correndo escada acima até o enorme andar em que o quarto de seus pais se localizava solitário. Entrando no quarto escuro, ele viu vultos e formas em ângulos estranhos na cama de seus pais.

—D-Des! —Anne tentou fazer com que qualquer som desesperado saísse de sua garganta.

Ela segurava firmemente nos pulsos de seu marido, suas unhas deformando a pele enquanto tentava desesperadamente aliviar a pressão em seu pescoço, que as mãos de Desmond eram suficientemente fortes para quebrar em poucos minutos se Harry não tivesse corrido até a cama para tirá-lo de Anne, que tossiu, tentando desesperadamente respirar novamente. Harry agarrava os ombros de Desmond, puxando-o para longe de Anne.

Distraído pelo repentino movimento da folhagem na floresta escura à sua volta, o ex-combatente se concentrou no novo inimigo que tinha aparecido para matá-lo. Os gritos de dor de seus colegas chegavam aos ouvidos dele e ele só queria acabar com aquele inimigo sobre ele para poder salvar sua segunda família, os homens de sua companhia.

Harry não tinha opção a não ser nocauteá-lo. Seu pai estava perdido entre as visões e pesadelos e não era capaz de distinguir a realidade dos cenários que sua mente constantemente recriava. Ele gritava com Harry e xingava-o. Anne chorava desesperadamente na cama, implorando para que Harry parasse. O garoto levou um soco na lateral do rosto, se desestabilizando por alguns segundos. Foi o tempo que Desmond precisava para pressioná-lo contra a parede mais próxima e enforcar o garoto, que desesperadamente tentava chutar os joelhos de seu pai.

— Desmond! Não, não! — Anne, sem se recuperar totalmente da tortura a que havia sido submetida ainda ofegava e lágrimas ainda molhavam suas bochechas enquanto tentava se colocar em pé.

Gemma entrou assustada no quarto e, quando se deparou com o que acontecia, a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente foi pegar a pistola guardada em uma das gavetas da mesa de cabeceira, totalmente carregada. Ela se aproximou de seu pai e pressionou a arma contra a lateral de sua cabeça, soluçando desesperadamente. Os olhos de Desmond estavam arregalados e uma expressão de completa fúria estava estampada em seu rosto, as veias proeminentes em sua testa.

Harry sentia o mundo se afastar dele, os sons estavam distantes, sua visão lentamente ficava embaçada e não havia mais força em seus membros. Ele emitiu um engasgo gutural e tentou em vão acertar um golpe contra a barriga de seu pai. O som dos dedos trêmulos de Gemma no gatilho da arma fez com que algo na cabeça de Desmond clicasse e ele largou Harry instantaneamente, que caiu no chão xingando e ofegando, sentindo-se tonto.

O homem se encolheu contra a parede do quarto e começou a chorar como uma criança, as mãos tremendo descontroladamente enquanto ele envolvia seus joelhos em seus braços e balançava repetidamente para frente e para trás e passava as mãos pelo rosto de maneira desesperada. Gemma largou a arma no chão enquanto algumas lágrimas silenciosas escorriam por suas pálidas bochechas e amparou sua mãe, que também chorava.

Harry fechou os olhos fortemente, assustado com o que seu pai era capaz de fazer quando estava perdido em sua mente. Aquilo já tinha acontecido antes, mas nunca naquele nível. Ele tossiu e levou as mãos diretamente ao pescoço, que doía e latejava. Ele nunca tinha percebido como o ar frio da noite era fresco e extremamente agradável.

— H-Harry, não... — Anne sussurrou quando o garoto silenciosamente engatinhou até o canto do quarto em que seu pai ainda chorava em choque, cobrindo o rosto.

Desmond sentia-se envergonhado por agir daquela maneira. Sua mulher e seus filhos não mereciam aquilo, não mereciam ter de lidar com ele naquele estado. Às vezes, alguma poucas vezes, ele desejava ter morrido na guerra.

— Pai, — Harry murmurou, fazendo com que seu pai o olhasse nos olhos. — você sabe quem eu sou?

Ele assentiu nervosamente, tentando conter os soluços. Algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto do garoto, ainda se recuperar do choque. Calafrios passavam pelo seu corpo quando ele lembrava-se de tudo ficando distante e escuro. Ele não queria morrer.

— H-Harry... — Desmond sussurrou depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, como se estivesse consultando as memórias mais remotas em sua mente para achar a resposta. Sua voz saiu trêmula de desespero. — Harry.

— E você sabe que não vou te machucar? — o garoto estendeu a mão lentamente na direção do homem.

— Como posso ter certeza? — Desmond agressivamente perguntou desconfiado, fazendo Harry recuar alguns centímetros, assustado.

— Você sabe que eu nunca te machucaria. Nunca.

O homem assentiu mais uma vez, sua mente demorava a processar as palavras que saíam da boca daquele corajoso garoto em sua frente. Harry segurou as mãos de seu pai firmemente para que elas parassem de tremer.

Silenciosamente, Gemma recolheu a pistola do chão e, tentando não realizar nenhum movimento brusco, guardou-a de volta na gaveta em que a tinha encontrado. Ela tomou cuidado para não deixar que seu pai visse a arma. Ela sabia que ele tinha pavor de armas de qualquer tipo por causa da guerra.

Harry ajudou Desmond a se colocar de pé e lentamente o levou até a cama. Ele se deitou sem emitir som algum, ainda um tanto assustado com o que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas tudo ainda era uma enorme nuvem de confusão em sua cabeça. Em um piscar de olhos a floresta estava á sua frente e no outro, seu tranquilo quarto em uma pequena cidade de Kentucky. Desmond se odiava algumas vezes.

— Vou trazer uma xícara de chá. — Gemma murmurou, saindo apressadamente do quarto.

Harry soltou as mãos de seu pai quando ele se deitou na cama novamente, seus olhos movimentavam-se de um lado para o outro de maneira rápida.

— Des... — Anne murmurou sentada na cama ao lado de seu marido. — Des, está tudo bem. Você está aqui comigo, estamos bem.

Desmond, ao ouvir a voz de sua esposa em algum lugar distante, obrigou sua mente conturbada a focar-se naquele som agradável. Foi quando ele a envolveu em seus braços em um abraço carinhoso, mas ele ainda não era capaz de formar frases concretas, então ficou deitado no silêncio esperando pelo momento em que ele piscaria e a floresta estaria em seu campo de visão novamente, mas nada aconteceu.

Gemma voltou com uma caneca fumegante em mãos e se agachou ao lado de Desmond, fazendo com que ele lentamente se sentasse na cama e segurasse a caneca com as duas mãos firmemente.

— Sopa? — ele murmurou enquanto encarava o líquido fumegante. — É tudo isso que aquele maldito governo manda para os homens em guerra?

Harry respirou fundo e olhou nervosamente para sua mãe e para Gemma. Naqueles episódios, Desmond sempre conversava com Harry como se o garoto fosse o comandante da companhia. O garoto não tinha saída a não ser interpreta-lo. — É tudo o que temos hoje, soldado.

Desmond deu um olhar desconfiado na direção de Harry e depois olhou com desprezo para o líquido fumegante.  
Ele bebeu o chá em um simples gole, xingou alto e se aconchegou nos travesseiros, muito embora, em sua cabeça, ele se aconchegava contra a parede de terra da trincheira. Seus olhos se fecharam rapidamente e Harry, Gemma e Anne o observaram por algum momento no escuro. 

— Mãe, você vai ficar? — Harry perguntou quase em um sussurro inaudível.

Ela assentiu enquanto pressionava os lábios em uma linha fina e se aproximava de seu marido na cama. Ela o envolveu com um dos braços sobre o peito dele e se deitou no travesseiro, o rosto dela quase encostava-se no ombro de Desmond.

— Vamos ficar bem. — ela murmurou como resposta, sua voz embargada pela nova onda de lágrimas e soluços que ameaçavam escapar. — Obrigada.

Gemma assentiu, recolheu a caneca da mesa de cabeceira e se levantou de onde ainda estava agachada perto de Desmond. Harry deu um beijo carinhoso na testa de seu pai e seguiu Gemma para fora do quarto. Ao fechar a porta atrás de si, o garoto de olhos verdes sentiu dois braços o envolverem em um abraço apertado e um soluço silencioso foi abafado por sua camiseta.

— E-Ele nunca vai melhorar, Harry.

— Gems, não pensa assim. — Harry tentou animá-la, mas no fundo sabia que teriam de conviver com os transtornos de Desmond até o dia de seu último suspiro. — Vamos para a cama, preciso desesperadamente dormir.

Ela assentiu e os dois desceram a escada do sótão. Harry deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de sua irmã e ela entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Embora fosse quatro anos mais novo que sua irmã, ele já era mais alto do que ela e muitos dos que nãos os conheciam assumiam que Harry era o irmão mais velho.

Ele entrou em seu quarto e deitou-se na cama pesadamente, suspirando alto. O colchão de molas gemeu conforme ele se acomodava se enrolando nas cobertas mais uma vez e notando apenas naquele momento como a noite estava realmente fria. Por mais que se sentisse cansado, seus olhos não cediam. Ele esperava atentamente pelo momento que ouviria sua mãe gritar novamente. Porém, ele - nem ninguém - esperava que aquela fosse a última noite de seu pai naquela casa.


	2. fall outs

_julho de 198_ _2_

Harry chutou algumas pedras no caminho, ouvindo-as e observando-as rolar alguns metros à sua frente para que quando as alcançasse, as chutasse novamente. As mãos estavam nos bolsos do jeans esfarrapado e com alguns pequenos furos, dos quais ele até gostava - mesmo que sua mãe sempre lhe desse bronca por andar malvestido. Os óculos de sol insistiam em escorregar pela ponte de seu nariz suada. Harry estava andando no sol fazia mais de duas horas. Ele sentia sua pele queimar conforme o suor evaporava.

O vento batia contra seu corpo, fazendo a camiseta branca que ele usava colar-se em seu peito. Era como se todos os problemas sobre os quais ele vinha pensando durante a caminhada estivessem lentamente sido arrancados de sua mente pela ventania. Ele se sentia um tanto aliviado. Eram tempos difíceis para qualquer outro na mesma situação que o garoto de olhos verdes e as caminhadas pela beira da estrada tinham se tornado frequentes.

Depois da crise de seu pai naquela noite fria de setembro de 1978, foi na manhã seguinte, nublada e igualmente fria, em que ele havia insistido para que Anne o deixasse e começasse uma nova vida com os filhos longe de Kentucky. Desmond se internou em um sanatório, não suportando a decepção que era para sua própria família.

O garoto havia passado por um doloroso processo de descoberta e de amadurecimento durante aqueles anos de sua nova vida em Los Angeles com a mãe e o padrasto, Robin, sem que tivesse qualquer notícia de Desmond. Anne se recusava a sequer mencionar o nome de seu ex-marido. Conforme Harry se entendia como gente e entendia o mundo à sua volta, mais pensamentos o perturbavam.

Dadas as circunstâncias, ele esperava que sua mãe e seu padrasto não o odiassem, nem o expulsassem de casa, mas tinha certeza de que não se podia dizer que eles ficariam totalmente felizes e orgulhosos com o fato do filho deles ser  _gay_.

Talvez ao perder Desmond para o incurável Estresse Pós-Traumático algo nela havia se transformado. Ela abriu os olhos para o estrago que a humanidade podia causar e passou a adotar uma postura contrária a qualquer atitude que poderia prejudicar seus filhos mesmo que minimamente.

Assim, Anne participava ativamente do movimento contra drogas e bebidas e seu conservadorismo era evidente ao reprovar sexo e diversão. A epidemia de herpes, seguida pelo crescimento dos casos de AIDS levantaram guerras contra imprudência dos jovens. Harry não podia arriscar, ele não queria ser visto como um erro pela sociedade.

Ele não era um erro.

Ou era do que ele tentava se convencer. Ele não entendia o que se passava dentro dele para que ele fosse diferente dos outros e aquilo o incomodava. Ele ficava incomodado ao ponto de querer passar o menor tempo possível dentro de casa, perto de sua família. Conviver com eles era constantemente se lembrar do erro que ele era. Talvez até aberração.

Para completar, os Estados Unidos passavam pelo comodismo. Nas décadas anteriores, havia um senso de mudança no mundo, a esperança de que os velhos tempos haviam passado. Os jovens se rebelavam e protestavam, escreviam poesia e cantavam, queriam ser ouvidos e não tinham sequer medo de se expressar. Porém, o horror da Guerra do Vietnã e de modo geral, da Guerra Fria, fez com que aquele senso de mudança se esvaísse rapidamente ao longo daqueles últimos anos.

A América tinha perdido o trem de uma incrível era e se encontrava na plataforma, presa ao descontentamento. Todos, de repente, haviam se tornado extremamente conservadores novamente, não havia oportunidades para os jovens e um sentimento anti-juventude crescia entre os mais velhos.

Harry se encontrava entre aqueles jovens. Ele, melancólico, lembrava-se da década anterior. Sua irmã havia passado alguns anos na Europa estudando e participando ativamente de protestos e movimentos a favor dos jovens e da conquista dos direitos femininos. Ele lembrava-se de como ela voltava para casa nas férias, feliz e satisfeita consigo mesma, mesmo que Desmond reprovasse as escolhas da garota.

Harry se inspirava nela e queria ser ativista como ela. Porém, quando se encontrava no auge de sua juventude, o garoto se via perdido no meio das massas desapontadas, de produtos obsoletos e arte decadente. Ele desejava ter nascido antes, ter tido idade suficiente para se alistar no exército e lutar pelo seu país no Vietnã, participar de protestos e defender os ideais que acreditava. Desmond desaprovaria, mas ele teria sido corajoso como Gemma.

O barulho de pneus escorregando pelo asfalto chamou a atenção de Harry. Ele se virou para trás suavemente para ver um carro conversível vermelho passar em alta velocidade por ele, levantando poeira. Harry cobriu os olhos com uma das mãos quando a poeira o atingiu, mas continuou a caminhada. Ele precisava pensar. Ou se livrar daqueles pensamentos.

Ele só queria poder viver em um mundo em que não fosse oprimido por ser quem era. Os outros não entendiam que ele não tinha escolhido ser daquela maneira. Se ele pudesse escolher, sem hesitar, escolheria o caminho mais fácil.

Harry jurava que daria tudo para ter uma vida normal, como a de qualquer outro garoto normal de sua idade. Porém, não tinha sido exatamente daquela maneira que as coisas tinham acontecido e ele passou por uma época difícil até conseguir se aceitar do jeito que era. Até porque, um jovem gay não teria nenhuma oportunidade naquela sociedade opressora.

Ele secou o suor do rosto com a camiseta e talvez algumas lágrimas. Estava esfriando. Já estava na hora de voltar. O sol se esconderia atrás das serras em pouco mais de uma hora. Prendendo o cabelo em um coque, Harry seguiu pelo caminho de areia até que chegasse às ruas cercadas pelo concreto dos prédios de Los Angeles. Ele tirou o velho Ray Ban que usava e silenciosamente andou pelas calçadas até alcançar o subúrbio em que vivia. As casas iguais eram um tanto entediantes.

Harry abriu um sorriso ao ver o sofá de Phil ainda jogado no jardim. O fio da velha televisão percorria o jardim, sendo puxado para dentro da casa por uma das janelas abertas. Bitucas de cigarro e garrafas de Coca-Cola se espalhavam pela grama, como sempre.

Phil era um homem interessante. Defendia seu direito de andar nu, apenas com os óculos escuros e uma bandana amarrada ao redor da cabeça. Ouvia Nirvana e Led Zeppelin em volumes ensurdecedores, mas Harry gostava de passar o tempo com ele. Ele também tinha passado anos na Europa, seguindo vanguardas e se rebelando. O garoto de olhos verdes gostava de ouvir todas as histórias e se inspirava nelas.

A mãe de Harry dizia que Phil tinha sido infectado pelo comunismo, não era para Harry confiar em um homem que montou a sala de estar no jardim e que também apoiava a divisão da renda entre os cidadãos americanos. Porém, o garoto não colocava rótulos, já que ele mesmo achava injusto o preconceito dos outros. Phil podia até ser comunista e aquilo não mudava o fato de que era um homem inteligente.

Os postes de luz já iluminavam a rua quando Harry subiu os degraus de entrada para sua casa. Ele pôde ver que as luzes da sala de estar estavam acessas e gritos vinham de dentro da casa. Ele abriu a porta um tanto hesitante e reconheceu as vozes. Gemma e sua mãe discutiam avidamente e antes mesmo que pudesse entender sobre o que estavam brigando, ele foi colocado no meio da discussão.

— Aposto que o Harry pensa o mesmo! — Gemma gritou, apontando para o garoto de olhos verdes. — Mãe, você tem que entender que é o que eu quero fazer!

— Quantas vezes vou ter que falar que não é só você que vive nesse mundo, Gemma? 

A garota respirou fundo, um sorriso de desdém apareceu nos lábios dela e suas mãos se fechavam de raiva. — Você não tem sequer o direito de falar isso! As únicas pessoas aqui que se importam o mínimo com os outros somos eu e o meu irmão.

— Gemma!

— Eu não terminei! — a garota bateu o pé teimosamente no chão. Seu tom de voz abaixou. — Eu defendi com a minha vida o direito feminino, os jovens da minha geração. Você acha que eu quero a mesma vida que a sua pra mim? Você realmente acha que eu vou me submeter ao meu marido? Você acha que eu, como o futuro do nosso país, vou deixar que me ignorem? Que me deixem sem oportunidades?

— A mesma vida que a minha você não vai ter, disso eu te garanto. — sua mãe murmurou, a raiva evidente em sua voz. — Até porque ninguém vai querer se casar com uma  _comunista_  idiota como você.

— Eu casaria. — Harry falou baixo, chamando a atenção das duas mulheres. Quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo, Gemma lutava para reprimir o sorriso que ameaçava aparecer em seus lábios. — Eu casaria com uma garota assim. Ela não é comunista, só uma mente revolucionária, como a do Phil. É inspirador.

— Harry! Quantas vezes já falei que não é pra você conversar com esse homem de ideias erradas? — sua mãe resmungou irritada e frustrada.

— Eu não conversei, mãe. — o garoto suspirou, desapontado. Ele não sabia por que ainda voltava para casa. — E até quando você vai acusar os outros de serem comunistas? O que tem de errado em ser comunista?

Com isso Harry deixou a sala de estar, subindo a escada estreita para o andar de cima. Ele temia que sua mãe e sua irmã fossem continuar a discutir, mas o silêncio o seguiu até que ele fechasse a porta de seu quarto.

Algumas lágrimas repentinamente encheram os olhos do garoto. Sua mãe não era a mesma desde que tinha deixado Desmond e se casado com Robin alguns anos depois. Algo no coração dela havia congelado e, enquanto o padrasto de Harry a mantivesse presa àquele casamento doentio, não havia nada que pudesse trazer a verdadeira Anne de volta.

Não era incomum o garoto acordar no meio da noite com os gritos enfurecidos de Robin e os gritos assustados de Anne. Robin era totalmente o oposto do pai de Harry. Também sofrendo de Estresse Pós-Traumático, o padrasto do garoto sofria com crises, pesadelos e visões. Para piorar a situação, ele se aproveitava de suas condições problemáticas para justificar a violência que também cometia contra sua esposa quando estava lúcido.

Harry o odiava com todas as fibras existentes em seu corpo.

Não se passaram cinco minutos quando sua irmã abriu a porta, entrando em seu quarto com um sorriso no rosto. Harry tinha apenas tirado a camiseta suada, deixando à mostra as tatuagens em seu peito, que escondia de Anne e Robin.

— Obrigada. — a garota murmurou com um grande sorriso no rosto. Porém, em seguida, ela soltou um longo suspiro e sentou-se na cama de Harry. — Até quando, Harry? Até quando essa idiotice vai continuar?

O garoto de olhos verdes encolheu os ombros e sentou-se ao lado de Gemma na cama, segurando uma das mãos dela. — Acho que pra sempre, Gems. Ou enquanto o Robin estiver aqui.

— Fui falar com ela sobre a viagem adiantada que vou fazer com o Tony e com o Steve de volta à Europa. — ela explicou, passando as mãos pelo rosto. — Sei que as aulas na universidade começam em setembro, mas nós três queremos passar algum tempo na França e depois, na Alemanha.

— Você acabou de chegar, Gems... — Harry comentou desapontado.

O garoto tinha criado esperanças de que pudesse aproveitar suas férias ao lado de Gemma e de Anne antes de mudar-se para a Pensilvânia a fim de começar seus estudos em Artes na universidade.

A garota assentiu diante daquela fala e reconheceu a tristeza nas palavras de seu irmão. — Eu sei, Harry.

Ela sabia que Harry ficaria chateado quando soubesse que não passariam o verão juntos, mas ela realmente não tinha opções. Nenhum dos três amigos desejava viajar pela Europa durante o inverno nas poucas semanas de recesso que tinham para celebrar o Natal e o fim do ano junto de suas famílias.

Ela suspirou e desviou o olhar para cima, encarando o teto. — Me desculpa. Não queria te deixar assim. Se eu pudesse fazer algo...

Harry deu de ombros. — Acho que vou ter que adiantar minha viagem para a Pensilvânia.

— Não queria que a mãe ficasse sozinha com o Robin. — a garota admitiu, um tanto chateada com o rumo daquele dia quando repassou os acontecimentos em sua cabeça.

Não conseguia esquecer o desapontamento de Anne quando contou-lhe sobre a viagem, nem sobre como havia perdido o controle de sua raiva. Arrependia-se de ter gritado com sua mãe daquela maneira. Anne e Harry eram sua única família, o que tinha sobrado de anos de luta contra fantasmas de uma guerra. 

— Não sei mais o que fazer. — ela murmurou, quebrando o silêncio que Harry insistia em manter.

O garoto negou veementemente, infeliz com toda a guinada que a vida de sua família tinha sofrido anos antes e todas as complicações que ela tinha trazido. — Eu fico.

Gemma abriu um pequeno sorriso, que Harry não notou por estar com o olhar fixo em seus dedos entrelaçados. A prata dos anéis brilhava sob a luz amarela do simples lustre acima da cabeça de ambos.

— Pensei que ainda poderia fazer a diferença aqui, mas não sobrou mais nada daquele espírito revolucionário. — a garota disse. — A mãe não entende. Ela não entende que é disso que preciso na minha vida. No mínimo, ela devia estar feliz por eu estar em uma boa universidade buscando conhecimento.

— Gems, ela nunca vai entender. Ela participa dos movimentos contra drogas e bebidas e proíbe sexo antes do casamento. — o garoto murmurou desanimadamente. — Ela não vai entender.

— Você vai mesmo ficar aqui? — ela perguntou preocupada. — Vai ficar bem aqui? Não me entenda mal. Não quero que a mãe fique sozinha, mas também não quero que nada aconteça com você...

— Não se preocupe comigo, Gems. — o garoto tranquilizou-a, entendendo a fonte das preocupações de sua irmã. Ele estava muito consciente do que poderia acontecer se Robin ou sua mãe descobrissem que Harry era gay, mas tentava não pensar demais naquilo.

Ela assentiu, mordendo os lábios. — Me promete que você vai ficar bem?

Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso. — Não posso prometer nada.

— Harry... Estou falando sério. — ela soltou um suspiro desapontado, encontrando os olhos verdes do garoto e procurando honestidade.

— Gemma, não precisa se preocupar. Você sabe que eu sei me defender e dar alguns socos se for necessário.

Ela sorriu tristemente e abraçou o irmão, se levantando da cama logo em seguida. Harry trancou a porta logo que Gemma saiu do quarto e pegou a toalha e seu pijama, uma camiseta preta simples e um shorts azul claro que tinha achado no fundo do guarda-roupa alguns meses antes. Ele se enrolou na toalha e quando saiu do quarto, ouviu a música alta vindo do quarto de Gemma. Era algum vinil do David Bowie.

Se trancando no banheiro, Harry respirou fundo algumas vezes enquanto encarava seu reflexo no espelho. Não havia nada de errado com ele.

Ele não era um erro.

Demorando mais do que o normal no chuveiro, ele tomou banho e pensou. Pensou debaixo da água até que perdesse a noção do tempo e seu padrasto batesse com força na porta. A água quente ia acabar.

Se Harry acabasse com a água quente, era provável que ele fosse deixado sem banho por uma semana. Era daquela maneira que tudo funcionava com Robin na casa. Harry precisava ir embora o mais rápido possível.

O jantar foi silencioso. A tensão entre Gemma e Anne era evidente. Harry ficou quieto e tentou engolir a comida o mais rápido possível. Porém, seu padrasto notou que havia algo errado e não demorou em perguntar o que tinha acontecido. Anne usou aquela oportunidade para continuar a discussão com Gemma.

— Sua filha...

— Ele não é meu pai! — Gemma interrompeu sua mãe, batendo na mesa com força e fazendo com que os talheres batessem nos pratos. — Desmond é meu pai!

Seu padrasto deu um sorriso cínico e se inclinou na direção da garota. — Sou eu quem manda aqui. Se você não vai aceitar minhas regras de boa vontade, vou ter que tomar alguma atitude.

— Me mostra as consequências. — a garota o desafiou, também com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

Harry segurou a risada quando nada aconteceu. Ele sabia que seu padrasto não estava acostumado a ser desafiado daquela maneira e foi um erro olhar para a expressão no rosto de Robin. Era uma mistura de raiva e surpresa. Qualquer um poderia notar a veia que pulsava ameaçadoramente na testa dele. Se algo minimamente errado fosse dito, Harry tinha certeza de que seu padrasto explodiria.

Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos por um instante. Harry observava atentamente, pronto para defender sua irmã ou Anne se algo acontecesse. Ele segurava os talheres de forma nervosa e planejava golpes contra Robin em sua mente.

— Vou voltar mais cedo para a Europa. Quase tenho meu diploma e condições de pagar minha passagem adiantada. Vocês não me devem nada.

E antes que um segundo passasse quando a garota terminou a frase, ela estava com uma das mãos no rosto, lágrimas de dor em seus olhos. Seu padrasto estava de pé, um olhar furioso em seu rosto, que era uma mistura de tons vermelhos e púrpuros. A veia em sua testa adquiria uma cor verde doentia.

Anne cobria a boca com as mãos, uma expressão horrorizada em seu rosto. Então, Harry percebeu o que tinha acontecido e sentiu a raiva subir pelas veias. Ele se levantou de onde estava sentado, na frente de seu padrasto e respirou fundo.

— Você acha que vai sair assim? Como se mandasse nessa casa? Quem você acha que decide aqui? — Robin gritava descontrolado. —  _Quem?!_

— Ninguém encosta um dedo na minha irmã. — Harry ameaçou pausadamente. Ele estava se esforçando para manter a calma.

— E você vai fazer o que, idiota? — Robin virou-se para o garoto, o rosto vermelho.

Sem abrir a boca, Harry subiu na cadeira em que sentava momentos antes, inclinou-se sobre a mesa e acertou um soco na boca de Robin. Sua mão latejou de dor, mas ele engoliu-a e acertou outro soco na lateral do rosto de seu padrasto. Lágrimas de raiva encheram os olhos verdes do garoto e quando ele tentou parar, não conseguiu se controlar. Ele se viu subindo na mesa e descendo do lado em que seu padrasto estava.

— Harry! — a voz de Gemma chegou abafada e distante em seus ouvidos.

Robin parecia um pouco tonto e desnorteado. Harry se aproveitou da situação para liberar sua raiva. Ele havia acumulado mágoas por tanto tempo que naquele momento, tudo estava uma bagunça dentro dele e tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era pensar que aquela era a primeira e última oportunidade para descontar tudo o que estava preso dentro dele.

Quando sangue começou a escorrer rapidamente dos lábios e do nariz de Robin, Harry se levantou chorando e tremendo de raiva. Os nós dos dedos do garoto estavam vermelhos e escorria sangue deles, que se misturava com o sangue de Robin. Gemma foi imediatamente ao encontro de seu irmão e segurou o rosto dele em suas mãos.

Harry, no entanto, desviou o olhar dolorido para sua mãe. Havia lágrimas nos olhos dela e ela lentamente balançou a cabeça na direção dele, horrorizada.

— Desculpa, mãe. — Harry murmurou antes de realmente começar a chorar. Era um choro dolorido e desesperado e tudo o que ele queria fazer era sumir daquele mundo.

Gemma o abraçou forte e Harry a sentia soluçar em seu peito. Os soluços dos dois se misturavam e o garoto não sabia exatamente por que sua irmã estava chorando. Quando se afastaram um do outro, Harry pôde notar a vermelhidão no rosto da garota.

— Gems... — ele sussurrou, apertando os braços da irmã de leve quando deixou algumas lágrimas escorrerem por suas bochechas.

A garota limpou as lágrimas com mais soluços escapando de seus lábios e livrou-se das mãos de Harry, correndo para o andar de cima sem olhar para trás.

— Harry... — sua mãe soluçou. — Harry, o que você fez?

— O pai nunca teria feito isso com a própria filha se estivesse lúcido. — Harry murmurou com a voz trêmula, olhando com nojo para seu padrasto praticamente inconsciente no chão. Ele emitia grunhidos incoerentes e seus olhos mexiam-se ocasionalmente sob as pálpebras.

Anne aproximou-se do garoto de olhos verdes. Desamparado e com um nó na garganta, ele sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Era impossível segurar a vontade imensa de chorar. Sua garganta rasgou-se em pedaços quando um soluço dolorido escapou pelos seus lábios, fazendo com que ele chorasse como uma criança.

Sua mãe envolveu-o em um abraço, puxando sua cabeça e seus ombros contra sua cintura, acariciando o cabelo de Harry enquanto o garoto chorava. Ela deixou que lágrimas silenciosas escapassem de seus olhos. Ela não queria estar lá.

Sentia falta de Desmond.


	3. phil's madness

_julho de 1982_

Harry mais uma vez andava pela beira da estrada, chutando pedras e observando seu _All Star_ preto se destacar nos grãos de areia um tanto vermelhos. Apenas uma das alças da mochila velha estava pendurada em seu ombro. O suor escorria pelo seu rosto e mais uma vez os óculos escuros escorregavam pela ponte de seu nariz. Ele arrancou a bandana vermelha do cabelo, bagunçando-o.

— Você sempre anda sem rumo assim? — Gemma perguntou semicerrando os olhos por causa da poeira que o vento quente levantava enquanto seguia seu irmão com as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans desbotada que usava.

Naquele dia, havia mais movimento do que o normal na estrada tortuosa. Muitos carros passavam em alta velocidade, levantando mais poeira e lentamente sujando a camiseta branca que o garoto usava. Ele se sentou em uma pedra suficientemente grande para que Gemma pudesse se sentar ao seu lado, apoiando a mochila em seus pés.

— Sempre. — o garoto respondeu com um sorriso, apontando para o horizonte diante deles.

Gemma desviou o olhar para a paisagem à frente e sorriu. Assistiram ao sol se por em silêncio, apreciando cada segundo da restante luz do dia. Tirando uma lata de Coca-Cola da mochila, Harry abriu-a apressadamente, oferecendo-a a Gemma, que recusou a bebida. Sem hesitar, o garoto, com grandes goles, acabou com o refrigerante em poucos minutos.

Quando já havia escurecido e a estrada era iluminada apenas pelo farol dos carros, ele voltou à calçada asfaltada e para o mar de prédios à sua volta. Sua barriga emitia grunhidos longos e estranhos, implorando por comida. Foi aquilo que o fez parar em uma pequena lanchonete aberta 24 horas. Ele timidamente entrou no recinto, seguido por Gemma, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que lá estavam. Se dirigindo ao fundo da lanchonete, ele sentou-se em uma mesa isolada e grande o suficiente para acomodar sua família inteira.

— Muito obrigado, não preciso do cardápio. — Harry fez um pequeno gesto com a mão, dispensando o cardápio que uma garçonete tinha ido lhe entregar. — Só nos traga uma pizza de _pepperon_ i, uma garrafa de Coca-Cola e outra de água, por favor.

Gemma sorriu, agradecendo pelo pedido. A garçonete assentiu timidamente e se afastou da mesa em que o garoto sentava. Então, ele abriu o zíper de sua mochila, tirando seu caderno de desenhos. Ele encarou as folhas pautadas em branco. Eram tantos sentimentos a serem desenhados.

— Harry... — Gemma chamou sua atenção, fazendo com que o garoto desviasse o olhar de seu caderno de desenhos, voltando à realidade. — Queria te agradecer por tudo isso.

— Gems, estamos em uma lanchonete velha. — ele soltou uma risada de desdém, fazendo um gesto com uma das mãos, indicando seus arredores. — Eu devia me desculpar por isso. Não era aqui que eu imaginava passar um tempo com você antes de viajar.

— Foi a melhor despedida que tive. — ela sorriu do outro lado da mesa, esticando as mãos por cima do tampo e segurando uma das mãos de Harry entre as dela.

Os nós de seus dedos ainda estavam um tanto machucados e a constante dor que invadia seu corpo quando mexia as mãos estava lá para lembrá-lo constantemente daquela tensa e violenta noite.

— Falsa. — Harry acusou-a com um sorriso no rosto ao que ela reagiu com uma expressão exagerada, pretendendo estar ofendida.

— Com licença, — a mesma garçonete se aproximou de Harry. — sua pizza, a Coca-Cola e água. Bom apetite.

— Obrigado. — Harry deu um pequeno sorriso amigável na direção dela e voltou sua atenção para o caderno em sua frente, sua mão ainda entre as de Gemma.

Enquanto a garota abria a garrafa de água, seu irmão tirou um lápis grafite específico para a técnica de sombreado que tinha começado a treinar havia algumas semanas. Ele fez alguns rabiscos em uma folha qualquer, mas seu estômago emitiu um grunhido particularmente sofrido. Então, Harry abriu a caixa de papelão frágil da pizza.

Ele deu uma grande mordida no pedaço de pizza que tinha pegado na caixa e saboreou o queijo derretido. Ele não pode deixar de emitir um som satisfeito e abriu a garrafa de Coca-Cola para matar a sede.

Conforme as horas passavam, as folhas com rascunhos de desenho cresciam, as páginas lidas do livro de Gemma aumentavam e os pedaços de pizza acabavam. Conversava ocasionalmente com sua irmã enquanto seus olhos seguiam os traços no papel e os dela, as palavras nas páginas do livro.

Quando ele olhou as horas no pequeno relógio analógico de seu pai em seu pulso se assustou ao ver que já passava da meia-noite. Ele então olhou ao redor: o movimento na lanchonete tinha diminuído consideravelmente e metade dos funcionários tinha ido embora. Algumas luzes tinham sido apagadas e o ambiente escuro fazia com que alguns bocejos deixassem os lábios do garoto.

— Você estuda desenho? — uma voz acima do garoto chamou a atenção dele.

Harry desviou os olhos do rascunho do rosto de Anne contorcido em um choro dolorido que rabiscava e assentiu timidamente. O garoto de olhos azuis na frente dele observava-o com interesse. Ele usava uma camiseta branca rasgada na gola, evidenciando uma tatuagem. Seu rosto era extremamente agradável de admirar. O maxilar era proeminente e o formato de seu nariz era extremamente adorável. O cabelo castanho quase caía sobre os olhos.

Harry não pôde deixar de memorizar os detalhes daquele rosto para desenhá-lo. Iria transformá-lo em uma obra de arte.

— Na verdade, pretendo estudar... Estudar Arte, não desenho. — Harry respondeu um tanto embaraçado por ter se distraído pela beleza daquele garoto de olhos azuis.

Desviou o olhar para o tampo da mesa e percebeu as tatuagens nos dedos do garoto. Não pôde deixar que um sorriso aparecesse no rosto ao observar todos os riscos gravados em sua pele. Gemma encarava-o fixamente do outro lado da mesa por cima do livro que tinha em mãos.

— Ei! — uma garota gritou do outro lado da lanchonete, acenando para o garoto de olhos azuis. O cabelo loiro dela estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto e uma blusa larga amarelo-mostarda estava presa por dentro de sua calça jeans de cintura alta. — A comida já saiu, vamos!

— Te vejo por aí, desenhista. — o garoto desconhecido acenou e se despediu com um pequeno sorriso no rosto quando levou uma das mãos ao cabelo. Aquele gesto fez com que Harry se sentisse um tanto frustrado.

Havia mais pessoas com ele e com a garota, as quais eles encontraram do lado de fora da lanchonete, Harry percebeu. A garota distribuiu as caixas de pizza entre as pessoas e todos entraram em um trailer pintado com as cores do arco-íris. Harry abriu um sorriso genuíno ao observar a felicidade deles.

— Ele gostou de você. — Gemma quebrou o silêncio, apoiando o livro na mesa e desencostando-se da janela em que apoiava as costas. — Confesso que você tem que trabalhar mais em toda essa estratégia de encarar de volta. Por um momento achei que você ia atacá-lo.

— Cala a boca! — Harry murmurou um tanto envergonhado, suas bochechas adquirindo um fraco tom avermelhado.

Quando o sol estava para nascer, Harry e Gemma recolheram tudo o que haviam espalhado sobre a mesa da lanchonete, ele deixou o dinheiro da gorjeta e do que tinha comprado em cima da mesa e partiram com bocejos de cansaço. Nem toda a Coca-Cola do mundo poderia mantê-los acordados por tanto tempo.

Eles se viram andando de volta ao subúrbio em que moravam, mas daquela vez, pararam em frente à casa de Phil quando ele, parado na soleira da porta, fez um gesto para que os irmãos se aproximassem com um grande sorriso no rosto, que revelava vários dentes faltando.

— Vocês estão uma merda. — foi tudo o que ele falou quando Harry e Gemma atravessaram o gramado em direção aos degraus da entrada, desviando de toda a sujeira que se encontrava sobre a grama.

— O que foi, Phil? — Harry revirou os olhos, soltando um suspiro impaciente enquanto Gemma se concentrava em segurar mechas de seu cabelo que insistiam em voar sobre seu rosto.

—Acho melhor nós entrarmos para isso. — Phil, de repente, impôs um tom sério à conversa, que fez com Harry trocasse um olhar preocupado com Gemma.

Ele fez um gesto para que ambos o seguissem para dentro da casa, dando longos goles na garrafa de cerveja que tinha nas mãos. O homem seguiu por um corredor estreito, as paredes esverdeadas e sujas, até chegar aos fundos da casa, aonde se encontrava uma pequena cozinha de chão ladrilhado em azul e amarelo.

Ele dirigiu-se a uma mesa redonda em um dos cantos do cômodo, cujo tampo era amarelado e cadeiras verdes o rodeavam. Ele sentou-se em uma delas e acenou para que os dois ocupassem as cadeiras restantes.

— Querem uma cerveja? — ele perguntou antes de começar enquanto tirava um maço de cigarros do bolso.

Um cinzeiro ornamentava a mesa, localizado em seu centro e que serviu bem naquele momento quando Phil apreciava a fumaça entrar em seus pulmões com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

— O que você quer? — Gemma perguntou em um tom um tanto asqueroso, olhando ao redor da cozinha e observando armários quebrados e um fogão sujo.

— É o seguinte: Robin descobriu. Ele sabe de tudo. — Phil murmurou com as mãos no rosto, tatuagens cobriam seus dedos finos. — Merda!

Ele levantou-se subitamente, desferindo um murro contra a mesa. Ele cambaleou até o outro lado da cozinha, passando a mão sem o cigarro pelo cabelo oleoso. Ficou de costas para os dois, apoiando as mãos no balcão imundo antes de soltar um longo suspiro.

— Do que você... — começou Harry um tanto assustado com a pancada que o homem desferiu contra a superfície da mesa. Seu coração batia acelerado contra os ossos de suas costelas.

— Calma, garoto! — Phil soltou uma risada enquanto andava pela cozinha com o cigarro em uma das mãos e uma nova garrafa de cerveja na outra.

Não se podia dizer que Phil era um homem estável com todas aquelas mudanças repentinas de humor. Harry e Gemma trocaram mais um olhar preocupado, perguntando-se silenciosamente se havia alguma probabilidade de saírem vivos daquela casa.

— Por que tenho vizinhos interesseiros, em? — Phil recomeçou. Falava mais com si mesmo do que com qualquer um dos dois sentados à mesa. — Por que cada um não pode cuidar das próprias merdas? Sua família é toda fodida e aquele palhaço vem cuidar da minha.

Harry queria se sentir mal com aquelas palavras cheias de ódio por Robin, mas não havia qualquer resquício daquele sentimento em seu corpo.

— Ele tem que calar a boca. — Phil continuou sua linha de pensamento. — Tudo o que vocês precisam fazer é entregar isso para ele.

O homem aproximou-se da mesa novamente, colocando sobre ela um objeto aparentemente pesado enrolado em um pano. Harry fez menção de remover o pano, porém Phil o impediu que o fizesse com outra pancada na mesa.

— Não ousem deixar suas digitais aqui. — ele ameaçou, removendo o pano que envolvia algo metálico com cuidado. — Evidência de crime.

Gemma cobriu a boca com as mãos quando uma pistola foi revelada. Harry tinha um olhar confuso no rosto, desviando-o da arma para Phil, que tinha voltado a perambular pela cozinha.

— Phil, o que faremos com isso? — Gemma perguntou com a voz um tanto trêmula.

— Entreguem para ele. Faça com que ele encontre isso de alguma maneira. — o homem explicou. — Acho que isso vai fazê-lo ficar quieto por um tempo sobre minhas atividades ilícitas.

— Do que você está falando? — Harry perguntou com uma expressão horrorizada no rosto, porém era possível perceber uma chama de raiva em seus olhos. — Você está nos arrastando para assuntos que não têm nada a ver com nós, Phil. Se essa arma trouxer algum problema, vou usá-la para estourar sua cabeça.

— Você pode tentar, garoto. — Phil abriu um sorriso ameaçador, terminando a garrafa de cerveja e largando-a para que se quebrasse no chão. Cacos de vidro se espalharam para todos os lados. — E talvez acabe do mesmo jeito que Robin: com os miolos estourados.

— Phil... — Gemma ameaçou, levantando-se da cadeira. — Você explica que merda é essa ou nada feito.

— Perguntem para a mamãe. — ele provocou. — Ela sabe de tudo. Aquela mulher é o que mantém sua família fodida seguindo a vida. Valorizem aquela mulher antes que Robin a deixe louca que nem o papai.

Ele deu uma última tragada no cigarro e jogou-o no cinzeiro, abrindo um sorriso intimidador. Gemma engoliu em seco. Seus olhos se arregalaram repletos de puro medo. Havia algo ali que os dois não sabiam, mas que mantinha sua família ligada àquele homem.

— Phil, — Harry começou enquanto o homem tirava outra garrafa de cerveja da geladeira. — você sabe que confio em você.

— Por essa razão te chamei para isso, garoto. — ele murmurou entre goles na cerveja em um tom de obviedade. — Ninguém gosta de se sentir ameaçado, não é? Não vou deixar que aquele homem transforme minha vida em outro inferno. Já estive lá e não foi fácil voltar.

Ambos sabiam do que Phil falava. Duas guerras. Duas guerras destruíram qualquer essência humana que um dia existira em Phil, transformando-o naquele alcóolatra abandonado pela família, que não suportara sua loucura.

— Então, vocês vão gentilmente fazer esse pequeno favor para mim. — ele sorriu novamente. — Juro pela minha loucura que não trará nenhum problema para nenhum de vocês, nem para a querida Anne. _Não ousem_ tocar na merda dessa pistola com essas mãos sujas.

Phil embrulhou a arma novamente e empurrou-a na direção de Harry. Hesitante, o garoto segurou-a nas mãos um tanto trêmulas e enfiou-a na mochila que carregava. Gemma acompanhou o movimento das mãos do garoto até que o embrulho estivesse totalmente fora de vista.

— Isso é tudo? — Gemma levantou-se da cadeira, pressionava a mandíbula de maneira nervosa e suas mãos estavam cerradas fortemente.

— Sim, isso é tudo.


End file.
